<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leaving: Valentine’s Day by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430306">Leaving: Valentine’s Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boss/Employee Relationship, Crying, F/M, Letters, Love, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Nathalie Sancoeur-centric, One Shot, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Romance, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Valentine's Day</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:49:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now she had been fed up with her job, she was tired of living her double life, and feeling like she was getting nothing in return. She had known this when she first accepted the role as Mayura but now it was all too much for. Her feelings had complicated everything and she didn't want to live with it anymore. </p><p>Today was February 13th and she turned Ladybug’s earrings over in hand again and again. She had succeeded in something Hawkmoth had been trying to do for two years now. She wanted some satisfaction, maybe some pride, from them but she felt nothing at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leaving: Valentine’s Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How can you win everything and still feel like a loser? Nathalie knew the answer because she had failed to win one thing she had truly wanted. She didn't know when she had fallen in love with Gabriel Agreste but now it was evident that she would have done and given up anything, just for him. </p><p>Now she had been fed up with her job, she was tired of living her double life, and feeling like she was getting nothing in return. She had known this when she first accepted the role as Mayura but now it was all too much for. Her feelings had complicated everything and she didn't want to live with it anymore. </p><p>Today was February 13th and she turned Ladybug’s earrings over in hand again and again. She had succeeded in something Hawkmoth had been trying to do for two years now. She wanted some satisfaction, maybe some pride, from them but she felt nothing at all. She took them from a teenager, a girl who she knew to be one of Adrien’s friends, who had a likely future career in the fashion industry. Nathalie knew Hawkmoth could succeed easily without the Ladybug in his way, Cat Noir wouldn't be able to own his own in battle and without Ladybug’s yo-yo, even if Cat Noir defeated the villain, the akuma couldn't be purified. </p><p>Late that night she snuck into Gabriel’s office. She set the earrings on his desk, then the peacock miraculous, the brooch she had come to hate, and then her resignation letter. She reached into her pocket and felt the crumpled paper. The letter she had written near Christmas, the one where she confessed her feelings for Gabriel. She took it out and read it once more. </p><p>“This is unprofessional and absurd<br/>
That's why I always hated feelings<br/>
I guess that's what you get when your last name means heartless but you have the kwami of emotion</p><p>I deserve it all<br/>
I deserve to be broken and shattered<br/>
And if you caused me all that pain<br/>
I would take it every day</p><p>I liked to simply say that I love you Gabriel Agreste<br/>
But nothing is simple with us<br/>
I should have known that from day one </p><p>I am a coward<br/>
I am many things but brave is not one of them<br/>
I guess that's why I wrote this instead</p><p>I’m uncertain but pretend to be confident<br/>
I'm insecure so I pretend to be stubborn<br/>
I hide so I can pretend that nothing affects me but it all does</p><p>Somehow through it all, I'm still able to love you<br/>
I know you'll never say it back<br/>
That fear holds me back<br/>
That is why I write”</p><p>The letter ended abruptly there, Nathalie took a pen and went to conclude it more smoothly.</p><p>“I got her miraculous and I thought I would feel a sense of victory<br/>
Perhaps a sense of pride<br/>
The sense of triumph for being halfway there<br/>
But I feel nothing</p><p>I hope you get his miraculous<br/>
I hope you are able to make your wish<br/>
I hope your life is everything you dream<br/>
Because mine is far from</p><p>Goodbye Gabriel”</p><p>She didn't sign it, she didn't think it was necessary, only one person would know him that well, it was clearly her. Only one other person, alive, would have stolen the miraculous and then on top of that give it to Gabriel, and leave it with the cursed blue brooch she had worn on multiple cases, each hurting her more than the last, it was clearly her.</p><p>Nathalie took one last look at the office surrounding her and exhaled as she left. She went up to Adrien’s room, for the final time. She looked at the boy sleeping peacefully.</p><p>“I’m sorry Adrien,” she mumbled in the darkness of the night. She hoped he would still be able to hear the apology echoing in the morning. In her time working with the Agreste’s she had grown to care for the boy, almost as her own. </p><p>The next day she received several calls and texts from both Agreste’s. Some messages asked where she was, others begged her to come back, the last voicemail she received had both their voices, Adrien sounded like he was crying while Gabriel sounded like he was on the verge of it, this message did make Nathalie cry. She had to be strong, she couldn't go back, she refused to go back, they would forget about her in a few days anyway, she had never been memorable.</p><p>The day after more messages flooded her, similar messages, same questions. Gabriel sounded like he hadn't slept, Adrien sounded hoarse as though he had cried the whole night. Some of Gabriel's messages mentioned how he didn't care about the miraculous. Some of Adrien’s messages mentioned how he had grown to care for Nathalie as a second mom. Nathalie thought it might have been easier to count the hours she wasn't crying that day than it would've been than trying to count how long she had spent crying over the two Agreste’s she had left. </p><p>Then the two Agreste’s had enough, they went to Nathalie’s apartment. Their knocking was gentle and Nathalie cried as their begging voices pleaded for entrance. After five minutes she heard Gabriel tell Adrien to leave him alone for a moment. </p><p>“Nathalie, please, if you meant one thing in your letter, please open the door.”<br/>
Nathalie sniffled, “I meant it when I said goodbye, Gabriel,” she said through the door.<br/>
Gabriel smiled, Nathalie was there, Nathalie had heard him.<br/>
“Please, Nath, just open the door. For me, for Adrien, I don't care, just please I need to see you, one last time if anything.”</p><p>Nathalie looked at the door handle for a moment and thought. She shouldn't, every part of her was telling her not to. She touched it gently and signed as she twisted the knob.<br/>
Gabriel immediately wrapped his arms around her as she opened the door. He didn't want to let her go. She felt another pair of arms wrap around and looked down to see Adrien was here now too. </p><p>“Please come back, Nathalie!” Adrien begged.<br/>
Nathalie looked at Gabriel.<br/>
“We need you, Nath,” Gabriel told her.<br/>
“Adrien, can you leave me alone to talk to your father?” Nathalie requested.<br/>
“Please, think about Nathalie,” he begged.<br/>
“I promise I'm going to think about it, Adrien, I just need to talk to your father alone first,” Nathalie said. </p><p>He nodded and left the room leaving Nathalie and Gabriel alone. Gabriel closed the door behind his son and turned back to Nathalie. </p><p>“I’ll do anything,” Gabriel said, “come back. We need you, I need you, Nathalie, I miss you. I’m selfish, I want you by my side, I need it more than I can express. Please, Nathalie.”<br/>
“Sir, I can't, I-” she stopped. She wanted to refuse but looking at Gabriel broke her. His face looked tear-stained and as much as she would inflict herself she would never wish that on anybody else especially not Gabriel.</p><p>“I- if you really want me to,” Nathalie finally exhaled as she gave up fighting.<br/>
“You can give these back to the girl, I am sure she wants them back,” Gabriel said and slipped the ladybug earrings into Nathalie’s hand, “you might want this to do so,” he pointed out as he pinned the peacock brooch to her shirt.<br/>
“Miss Nathalie!” Duusu immediately shouted overcome with joy, “I missed you.”<br/>
“I missed you too Duusu,” Nathalie admitted. </p><p>There was a slight pause, “but, sir, what about… What about what I said, in that letter?”<br/>
“Oh, that,” Gabriel said as if it was nothing.<br/>
He pulled her close and kissed her. This was followed by Duusu squealing and Nathalie had a deep blush on her face when they separated. </p><p>“I’m done with her, you are everything Nathalie. I wish it didn't take you leaving for me to realize that but I don't want to be without you by my side. I meant it when I said you can give the miraculous back, and after that if you never want to be Mayura again then I understand but I’m not going to be the same Hawkmoth going after the miraculous.”<br/>
“Have you told Adrien?” Nathalie asked.<br/>
“Not yet, I wanted to know my Mayura was alright and how she felt before I did anything.”<br/>
“Let’s go home,” Nathalie agreed. </p><p>They told Adrien that this time Nathalie was going to stay. Adrien was practically bouncing in the limo as the three of them rode home. He was less happy when Nathalie informed him that he had to finish his homework before practicing the piano later that night. Adrien, while disappointed, he had definitely slacked when Nathalie was gone, was happy to have Nathalie back. He might have not wanted to do the tedious work but if Nathalie was here, he didn't mind it as much.</p><p>“Can you meet me in the parlor at 6 (18:00)?” Gabriel requested.<br/>
“Of course, sir,” Nathalie agreed already back in the flow of her job.<br/>
“No, it's Gabriel from now on.”<br/>
Nathalie nodded, she looked at the desk before it, the same format as she had left it a few days before. She still had two hours before she had to meet Gabriel. </p><p>Nathalie signed back on to her computer and groaned at the plethora of emails she had received. She tried to answer each one as quickly and concisely as possible. Some people who had emailed her multiple times didn't receive as kind responses as they got. She slumped back in her chair as she finally hit send for the last response. She was almost positive that she had received more in the time she had responded to all the other emails but could care less as it was 5 minutes to 6 (17:55). </p><p>Nathalie smoothed out her blazer a little bit before entering the parlor. She wondered why he had chosen such a room, it was hardly used. It was always quite pretty though. It had a wall of glass where you could see a beautiful garden outside. The walls were painted in a variety of pastel colors and a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. Tables and chairs often crowded the room but she thought that if they were pushed aside it would make a fine makeshift dance studio with the hard wooden floor. It also reminded her of a room that would be used to serve tea for royalty though she felt far from royal now, tired from work and dressed only in her plain. Her hair in a messy bun that she had put quickly up when she reentered the office.</p><p>Entering the parlor it was not at all like she remembered. The first thing she noticed was a soft melody playing in the room. There was a small table in the center with two chairs while the rest of the tables were pushed aside to the edges of the room. The floor was covered in rose petals, the light on the chandelier was dimmed, and a candelabra was also on the table providing some light. Next to the table stood Gabriel holding a single rose. </p><p>“What is all this?” Nathalie asked as she walked towards Gabriel.<br/>
Gabriel strung the rose through her hair, “we never got a proper Valentine’s Day, so I thought this would make up for it.”<br/>
“It's lovely Gabriel,” Nathalie blushed. </p><p>The two shared dinner together as the sunset turned the sky from a blue to orange and pink and finally to a dark sky that twinkled with stars. Nathalie couldn't have been happier and Gabriel would have done anything to keep the smile on Nathalie’s face. He didn't think he deserved the beautiful woman in front of him but he wasn't going to lose his chance, not this time, never again. </p><p>The next day Marinette was surprised to see Mayura handing her back the miraculous that she had stolen not even a week ago. Mayura jumped onto Marinette’s balcony and felt a little foolish as she knocked on the trap door. She knew it was the right thing to do though and she had no use for the magical earrings. </p><p>“He’s giving up,” Mayura explained, handing the earrings over to their owner, “we are done.”<br/>
“Why should I believe you?” Marinette asked, trying to summon Ladybug's courage within her.<br/>
“You don't have to believe me but if you're waiting for an akuma there isn't going to be one,” Mayura said and left a baffled Marinette on her balcony, her palm still open holding the earrings.</p><p>Marinette put on the earrings fearing they were fakes but Tikki popped out and Marinette couldn't have been happier. Tikki was just as happy to see Marinette again. Even if there was another akuma attack, though Marinette doubted it now, she would be ready as Ladybug.</p><p>Coming back to the Agreste mansion she wondered how she ever left in the first place. Here was her family, not by blood, but Adrien and Gabriel had proved to be a huge part of her life. Here was everything she ever could need. It was also safe to say that Nathalie Sancoeur no longer hated Valentine’s Day. It was always a romantic day in the Agreste household for all the years after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>